My Order: Always Be My Side
by FlynnFeehily
Summary: Kisah ini sudah selesai, lalu bagaimana dengan kisah kita? Perjuangan kita sudah selesai, apa masih ada perjuangan lain? Ini awal kisah kita. Aku ingin berjuang lagi, kali ini berjuang melawan diriku sendiri untuk mendapatkan dirimu. Membuat diriku menerima kenyataan bahwa aku mencintaimu itu sulit. Perintahku untukmu: tetaplah berada disampingku. Selamanya. Royai.


**Roy; Cerita Setelah Akhir Cerita**

Elric. Cerita mereka berakhir dengan bahagia.

Lalu kisahku?

Aku Roy Mustang. Kolonel Roy Mustang tepatnya. Setelah perjuangan panjang dalam kudeta Amestria yang kupimpin, sekarang aku terbaring tidak berdaya seperti orang bodoh di ranjang bodoh ini. Yah, walaupun aku masih bisa mengatur hal-hal yang diperlukan dalam perbaikan Ishval, tapi tetap saja aku benci terbaring seperti orang sakit. Sebenarnya aku memang sakit. Dua tulang rusuk patah (lagi), ditambah lagi aku sekarang buta, walaupun hal yang satu ini bukan karena perbuatanku.

Rasanya aku ingin mengumpat sekencang mungkin, bukan karena aku benci diriku yang buta, tapi karena aku benci aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya lagi. Tidak apa-apa, kataku menghibur diriku sendiri, kau masih bisa mendengar suaranya, suara yang lembut sekaligus tegas itu. Aneh memang. Lembut sekaligus tegas, seperti eskrim mint, teksturnya lembut, tapi rasanya kuat. Membuatmu 'terbangun', menghidupkanmu. Ya, cukup hanya dengan mendengar suaranya...

Ah, tidak, itu tidak menghibur samasekali!

Baru seminggu mimpi buruk itu berlalu, tentu masih terbekas sisa-sisa ketakutan dan trauma. Tapi aku berjanji pada diriku aku akan mengusir semua itu secepatnya, ketakutan sangat tidak cocok dengan diriku. Aku selalu menghapus semua ketakutan, kecuali satu, rasa takut akan kehilangannya.

Masih terbayang saat aku melawan satu-satunya ketakutan yang kusimpan itu, yang akhirnya menjadi kelemahanku. Aku diberi dua pilihan saat itu, aku melakukan jurus pembuatan manusia atau dia mati. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, bahkan untuk berpikir jadi aku menatap matanya. Aku masih ingat jelas sorot matanya yang mengatakan 'jangan berani lakukan itu' dengan tatapan membunuh, sejelas ketika aku melihatnya langsung, bagaimana pun, sorot mata itulah hal-hal yang terakhir kulihat sebelum aku buta.

Aku bersikeras tidak melakukannya, aku tahu itu juga yang dia inginkan. Ya, aku tidak akan melakukannya walaupun itu berarti dia mati. Setelah semua ini selesai aku akan menyusulnya, itulah yang kupikirkan saat itu, tidak ada yang lain. Tapi tetap saja bocah tengik itu mendorongku dan melakukan jurus terlarang itu bersamaku - aku masih tidak percaya Madam Bradley memutuskan untuk merawatnya. Karena itulah aku buta dan aku mendapatkan kekuatan Alchemist tanpa memelurkan lingkaran Alchemy. Tidak bisa dibilang bayaran yang setimpal, tapi setidaknya kekuatan itu ada gunanya juga.

Singkat cerita Amestria menang. Aku tidak ingat lagi bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, tapi yang jelas aku mendengar banyak hal: ledakan, teriakan, air mata, detak jantung, tarikan napas. Hampir aku tidak bisa membedakan satu dengan yang lainnya. Hanya satu yang benar-benar aku tahu, dia masih hidup. Membopongku. Disampingku.

Setiap aku bingung, setiap aku kehilangan arah, aku menatap matanya. Hanya menatap matanya dan aku langsung tahu apa keputusanku benar atau salah. Lalu bagaimana dengan sekarang? Aku tinggal mendengar suaranya. Seperti ini, saat aku memanggilnya, dia pasti akan menjawabku. "Letnan?"

Kudengar sibakan tirai yang cukup keras dan ketegasan dari nada suaranya, "Siap, kolonel. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Aku tersenyum. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku mendengar suaranya, tapi aku baru menyadari kalau dia selalu punya nada suara yang berbeda, tergantung dari perasaannya. Kali ini dia sedang khawatir. Jadi kurasa aku harus cepat-cepat menjawab, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Maaf aku membangunkanmu."

"Kolonel yakin?"

"Ya," kataku. Kenapa aku memanggilnya aku tak tahu.

Aku mendengar suara desiran rambut yang bergesekan dengan angin, mungkin dia sedang menunduk. Entah karena tidak peduli atau lupa kalau aku sudah buta. Dan dia pun menutup tirai.

Aku benci aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya lagi.


End file.
